Thirty Hours
by Insidiously
Summary: Sam has finally come to terms with the fact that the thing he was searching for had been in front of him all along. Some short, fluffy Wincest.


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own nor am I affiliated with Supernatural or any of their characters, sadly. _

**Well, this is just a little ditty about Sam and Dean. It's short, incredibly fluff based (with a hint of angst, just the way I like it) and though it is nothing magnificent I thought I would post it for all my fellow shippers. It's a bit cleaner than my other stuff (meaning no kinky, rough sex – I know, shocking) but it's good for those in the mood for something a little sweeter. And Sam-Driven. Remember to leave me reviews, they make me happy!**

"**Thirty Hours" – **_**A Supernatural Story**_

_Quote: _**The Quote is taken from the song "My Home" by the band Thousand Foot Krutch**

"_This place is many things but I'd never call it home. It's just a building in a city everywhere I go. This place is many things but I can't call it home. Home is the place you are and I just want to let you know that I've done a few things I wasn't proud of, I've said a few things that hurt you… But you're still the only one who fills me up and every night spent alone was worth it. You are my home; you are my everything when I feel so alone. You are my home; you are my shelter, when all my hope is gone. And I've seen many things but they don't look like home. They're just the bright lights from a city glowing all night long. And I've seen many faces but they all look the same. Home is the place you are and I just want to let you know that I've done a few things I wasn't proud of; I've said a few things that hurt you. But you're still the only one who fills me up and all the tears that we've shared were worth it. You are my home; you are my everything when I feel so alone. You are my home; you are my shelter when all my hope is gone. You are my home; you are my everything when I feel so alone. You are my heart, you are the one… When it all comes undone."_

Sam Winchester had finally figured it out. It had taken him twenty eight long years of searching, twenty eight years of mistakes and twenty eight years of denial but he had finally done it. Sam had finally found what he had been searching for his whole life – love. The irony of the matter was that it was in front of him all along. The youngest Winchester boy had always considered himself the brains of the family. He had envied his older brother, Dean, for as long as he could remember. Dean always got the girls, the looks, the eternal praise and love from his father. And Sam, well, Sam had hidden behind the books that his mother had left behind. Books in which he could forget all about his life of motel rooms and monsters under the bed; stories where Sam could be the hero, slay the dragon and be the one to rescue the Princess.

Imagine his surprise when he woke up one early fall morning and realized that the Princess' face was that of his brother's.

He supposed it made sense in a way that Dean was the individual that the hunter would wind up falling for but, for the first few days of realization anyway, it came as an utter shock. Sam was disgusted with himself. Dean Winchester was his _brother_ after all, the one person remaining on Earth whom he could truly call family. And it was because of that fact that he was in love with him.

And so it was with a particular torture that Sam sat quietly that late afternoon in the confined space of his brother's '67 Impala. They had been on the road for near 30 hours, most of which Sam had spent pretending to be asleep or mulling over the rising feeling of dread that burned in his core. Currently, the man was staring out the window at the passing scenery; highlighted by the impending dusk. Things had been slightly awkward between the two Winchesters as of late, something that Sam took the blame for. But he couldn't help not being able to look at the man without wanting to rip his clothes off.

"Sammy, you doing okay?" Dean questioned suddenly, throwing the younger Winchester a small glance before returning his attention to the road. It wasn't the first time Dean had asked.

"Fine."

An uncomfortable silence settled in again when Sam's blunt answer proved the only one Dean would receive for his troubles. Even the younger hunter knew his answer was paper-thin and wouldn't hold up. Dean was bound to continue to prod. As if on cue the man spoke again.

"Dude, come on… Seriously." Muttered the eldest, slowing the Impala to a near halt as he cast his eyes over Sam's weary face.

A deep sigh crawled from the back of the Sam's throat and he shook his head, meeting Dean's questioning gaze with his own look of daggers. Silently, he begged him to drop the topic, to continue driving, to do anything but look at him with those eyes. Sam bit down on his lip. "Keep driving, Dean, I just have a headache."

"Bullshit. There is no way you've had a headache since Illinois, Sam, or even before that. What, did you do something stupid? Illegal maybe?" A look of intrigue washed over Dean's face but Sam's jaw set.

"No."

Sam earned an eye roll from his brother then as Dean finally took the car onto the gravel of the highway's side and turned to give Sam a disapproving look. Dean never was one who enjoyed being out of the loop. The eldest Winchester placed a heavy hand on Sam's shoulder and the hunter's heart nearly leapt out of his chest. It was an innocent move, a brotherly one, but Sam couldn't focus now. Not with the heat of Dean's flesh radiating so tantalizingly onto his neck. A lump rose in the back of Sam's throat and Dean gave him an odd look as if to ask what was happening. Sam swallowed.

"Please, Dean. Drop it…" He begged again but his resolve was fading. Sam had been fighting with his emotions for what seemed like years at this point and, he realized, it had been. Sam had been in love with his brother since before he left for Stanford.

Dean scoffed and his hand trailed up Sam's neck, staying still on his cheek. "Come on, Sammy, you know me better than that." He murmurs. He was right… Sam knew that it wasn't a subject that the man was liable to drop without something juicier on the horizon.

"I love you, Dean." Sam whispered, making a point of looking anywhere but Dean's eyes as the words left him.

Smiling, Dean replied: "I know that, Tarzan, now spill." It took several long moments of silence and of Sam's frantically moving hands for Dean to realize just what the words meant. He sat stunned. "You love me, love me?" He asks finally, voice quivering slightly with an emotion that the younger Winchester couldn't quite place. So much for being the smart one. "As in… Sappy Hugh Grant movies and sex on the bathroom counter love?" He asks again, more for himself than for Sam's actual answer. Sam nods his best while trying not to disrupt Dean's hand that is still placed on his cheek.

"Huh."

Once more a deafening quietness enveloped the vehicle and its inhabitants. Sam found himself wishing for a noise, any noise, anything that would clue him in to Dean's reaction to such a statement but nothing came. Not for a good five minutes.

"Huh." Dean muttered again. Sam opened his mouth to explain, to begin the mad insistence that it was all just a stupid joke and of course he wasn't in love with Dean, he was just trying to freak him out but the protest was cut off by Dean's own set of lips pushing harshly, awkwardly, on his own. Sam froze.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked, utterly shocked by the movement. Dean pulled a face.

"I kissed you."

"But… why?"

"Because you're in love with me, Sammy."

Sam couldn't argue with that logic. The youngest hunter allowed a cheesy grin to pull at the corners of his mouth before Dean brushed his mouth upon his yet again. This time Sam was not taken by surprise and, before either man lost their nerve, he wrapped a hand around the back of Dean's neck and settled his fingers along the hairline of his brother. It was Dean who broke the second kiss. Sam liked to think that there was a hint of resistance in doing so. The man smiled.

"I love you." He said again, unable to help himself. Sam leaned in to Dean then, pushing the entirety of his body weight along his torso and forcing both men across the driver's seat and into the door where Sam wasted no time in drawing Dean's tongue out with his own. He nipped softly at Dean's lips and was met with a grunt of approval. Sam took his hands to the hem of Dean's typical cotton tee and pulled upward with surprising force, breaking the lock he had on his lips as the material slid quickly across Dean's face and exposed the marred chest beneath. A sharp intake of breath sounded as Sam's hands found there way onto the contours of his brother's torso.

"What the hell was _that_?" Dean asked this time, his eye alternating between Sam's moving hands and focused eyes. Sam laughed.

"I'm undressing you."

Dean didn't have to ask why. Sam's mouth peppered a line of kisses from the corner of Dean's mouth to the crook of his neck, using his tongue to connect each with each other in a mixing trail of both lust and love. The eldest Winchester gasped.

"Sam…" He muttered, cradling his brother's head both palms and forcing the Winchester to look him in the eye. It was an odd sight, watching his brother place open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone but Dean found it strangely intoxicating. He felt the effect spur below his belt. "Sam, hold on…" Dean said again. This time Sam actually paused and looked up, his lips remaining latched to Dean's flesh. The man took a deep breath.

"Dude… You freaking idiot." The hunter laughed, cupping Sam's jaw and forcing him on level with himself. "It wouldn't even matter to you if I said I loved you or not, would it?" Sam blushed, suddenly realizing that the important sentence never had actually left Dean's lips. He looked away.

"Of course it matters."

Dean forced his hand along the base of Sam's skull and grinned. "It better... Because I swear to God if it didn't I would have gone Serial Killer on your ass." He pushes forward, grazing the lobe of Sam's ear with his tongue. "I love you too." He whispers and Sam's heart nearly stops. "I'm surprised you hadn't figured that out before now."

A shutter of happiness winds up the younger Winchester spine.

"I fucking love you."

-

"_You are my home; you are my everything when I feel so alone. You are my home; you are my shelter when all my hope is gone. You are my home; you are my everything when I feel so alone. You are my heart, you are the one… When it all comes undone."_


End file.
